Camera Explosion
by Oxytreza
Summary: Traduction de la fic du même nom de Miranda CrystalBearer. Goku a acheté un appareil photo et ça engendre de grandes conséquences...PAS DE YAOI


Alors, c'est ma seconde traduction ! J'ai lu cette petite fic absolument géniale l'autre jour, et j'ai eu très envie de la partager avec vous, avec l'accords de l'auteur, Miranda Crystal-Bearer.

Alors pas de yaoi, l'auteur n'est pas porté sur le genre (Bien que je lui ai dit qu'il y avait deux trois phrases qui pouvaient porter a confusion…Elle est en consciente mais NON, pas de yaoi.)

Évidemment, les persos de Saiyuki n'appartiennent ni a moi, ni à Miranda, et cette fic ne m'appartient pas du tout.

Goku POV

Camera Explosion

Je crois que j'ai eu l'appareil photo… Ah, peut-être un an après le début du voyage ? Peut-être. Je n'ai pas la notion du temps. C'est le truc de Sanzo, ou d'Hakkai. Je suis juste là pour empêcher Sanzo d'être mangé par les horribles yokaïs qui veulent le manger. Berk. Bref, j'ai acheté cet appareil photo, parce que je pensais que ça pouvait être sympa. Je n'avais alors absolument aucune idée que ce qui allait en découler…

La toute première photo que j'ai prise ? Mes pieds… Et mon pouce. Bien sûr. La seconde était un joli gros plan du coude de Sanzo. Ça m'a pris pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir prendre des photos où l'on reconnaissait le sujet. La première pellicule que j'ai fait développer ne contenait aucune photo avec un visage, à part Hakuryu ? Il est plutôt…Comment Hakkai avait dit ? Pho-to-gé-nique. Voilà. Les trois dernière photos de cette pellicule ne sont que d'Hakuryu, et elles ne sont ni flou ni rien. Quoique sur l'une d'elles il semble n'avoir plus de tête.

La pellicule suivante, c'était surtout des photos des mains des gens qui repoussaient l'appareil. Et l'intérieur de ma poche. Et deux que je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a été pris en photo. Il y en a une on dirait que j'ai lâché le truc et ça a explosé de l'intérieur…

Mais une fois que j'ai compris comment ça marchait, j'ai commencé à prendre de chouettes photos. Pour la plupart. C'est super dur de prendre Sanzo sans qu'il ait la bouche ouverte ou les yeux fermés, ou les deux en même temps. Et essayer d'avoir Hakkai qui ne sourit pas. Je crois que je dois avoir une petite douzaine comme ça, incluant une où il éternue, deux avec l'expression « Hein, quoi ? » qu'on a lorsque l'on nous appelle et que l'autre prend direct une photo, trois où il baille, une où il réalise que Gojyo a _vraiment _fait_…_ Hum, bref, en tout cas c'est difficile de le prendre en photo sans qu'il ne sourît. Quant à Gojyo, c'est plutôt simple de prendre de belles photos de lui. Bien que j'en ai une tonne de l'arrière de sa tête… Et j'ai beaucoup d'Hakuryu. _Beaucoup_.

Je prend d'autres trucs en photo, aussi… J'ai une bonne vingtaine de photos avec Kogaiji, et elles sont toutes floues. Soit il bouge ou se téléporte, soit elles sont surexposées à cause de son aura. Les attaques d'Hakkai avec son Ki surexposent aussi énormément mes photos. Oh, et quelques-unes de Sanzo en train de méditer ou réciter des sûtra ont cet effet également…Je prends aussi des photos d'herbe ou des arbres et des villages, des gens avec de drôle de tête…Mais surtout Hakkai, Gojyo et Sanzo. Et beaucoup Hakuryu.

Il y en a quelqu'unes de moi, mais pas tant que ça. Elles n'ont commencé à apparaître que plus tard. Gojyo fut le premier à utiliser mon appareil photo, puis Hakkai commença aussi, et finalement Sanzo. Gojyo prend des photos des gens et de leurs visages, et des trucs bizarres comme des chevilles ou des mains ou encore des clavicules. Hakkai prend surtout des photos d'Hakuryu. Ou nous. En revanche, les photos de Sanzo sont les plus bizarres. Je vous jure. Des trucs comme une fleur toute simple ou l'ondulation de l'eau, des ombres…Et parfois il prend des photos de moi ou des autres et ce sont les meilleures. Il prend les prend toujours quand on ne le voit pas, elles sont super bien.

Évidemment, il y a les photos embarrassantes. J'ai un total de cinq Gojyo posant complètement à poil (je suis sûr d'en avoir pris aucune, ça doit être quelqu'un d'autres qui l'a fait…), une d'Hakkai nu, et deux de Sanzo sans vêtement également ( Sur l'une d'elle il fixe l'objectif, prêt a tuer celui qui tient l'appareil) et trois de moi nu. Au moins, je sais que Gojyo en a pris une de celles-ci. Et il y a une douzaine où l'on est a moitié dessapé et deux de Gojyo en train de d'exposer son derrière a l'objectif.

Les photos que je déteste sont celles où nous sommes blessés. On en a quelque unes comme ça. Je hais vraiment celle de Sanzo blessé. Je ne les prends jamais. Gojyo et Hakkai le font et il y en a plein, parce qu'il est blessé plus souvent que nous. Il y en a une où il se tient debout dans un champs, avec des yokai morts partout autour de lui et du sang plein sa robe, et son bras est ouvert. C'était un jour nuageux, mais il se tient juste dans un rayon de soleil, regardant furieusement l'objectif et il est en train de recharger son revolver. J'en ai pas beaucoup d'Hakkai blessé, mais j'en ai une vraiment bizarre. J'ai réussi à le prendre sans ses limiters et c'est la seule d'un panel de trois où son aura ne grille pas la pellicule. Il fixe d'un regard complètement plat l'appareil, les mains couvertes de sang, et il est juste en train de te _regarder_. Ça fait peur. J'en ai quelque unes de Gojyo blessé, mais pas tant que ça. Il y en a une où il a le bras tout bousillé, cassé en au moins trois endroit différents, avec les os apparents et tout. Mais il continue de se battre et de sourire. Je crois qu'on en a de moi blessé aussi, et une dont je sais que c'est Sanzo qui l'a prise. On me voit le visage à moitié caché dans l'ombre, ma poitrine et mes épaules déchirées et tout ce qu'on peut voir de ma tête est un sourire. Elle a été prise d'un drôle d'angle… Je crois qu'il était allongé sur le sol quand il l'a prise.

… En fait, il y en a une de Sanzo blessé qui ne me gêne pas. Elle est même plutôt drôle. Gojyo l'a prise après une bagarre dans un bar. Sanzo est en train de regarder l'objectif, souriant comme un malade, avec un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre congestionnée et un nez ensanglanté. Mais il sourit de toutes ses dents. C'est trop drôle.

Mes photos préférées sont les plus dures à prendre. Ce sont celles où l'on est tous les quatre. Je dois généralement demander à une tierce personne de les prendre. La plupart sont celles où on joue au mah-jong ou aux cartes et une ou deux où l'on se bat. J'ai dû demander à Ririn pour avoir celle-ci. Elle est plutôt sympa. Enfin bref, ces photos sont vraiment les plus dures a obtenir.

Les meilleures sont celles où l'on est tous relaxé. J'en ai une de Sanzo allongé sur son lit en train de lire le journal, et il mange un sorbet glacé. Il a l'expression « Qu'est-ce que tu veux » sur le visage, mais en version patiente. Ma préférée de Gojyo est celle où il est assis sur le sol, jouant au solitaire et il lève les yeux avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas s'il croyait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui prenait la photo ou s'il savait que j'en voulais une bien parce qu'il ne me sourit _jamais_ comme ça. Et sur celle où Hakkai est le mieux, il est assis dans l'herbe sous le soleil avec Hakuryu sur ses cuisses et il sourit pour de vrai… Il y en a une de moi, je ne suis pas sûr de l'auteur, mais je suis en train de grimper à un arbre fruitier et je rigole en regardant le sol. Je crois que c'est Sanzo parce que ça ressemble assez à celles qu'il fait.

Vous voyez, quand on a commencé à prendre des photos des unes et des autres, quelque chose à changé. Je reviendrais avec les dernières photos développées, Gojyo et moi nous nous assiérons sur le parquet pour les regarder. Hakkai viendrait pour regarder aussi et finalement, Sanzo se rapprochera et regardera par-dessus nos épaules pour leur jeter un coup d'œil. On demandera qui avait l'appareil, et on rigolera en voyant les plus bizarres. On s'arrêtera dans les jolis endroits au lieu de passer rapidement devant. Une fois, j'étais en train d'essayer de prendre en photo du ciel avec le soleil couchant et la lune parfaitement ronde, sans tout flouter. Je suis mauvais a ce genre de truc, parce que je ne reste jamais assez statique. Donc, j'étais en train d'essayer de prendre la photo, lorsque Sanzo se plaça derrière moi, me pris l'appareil, posa un coude sur mon épaule et prit la photo. Il me le rendit et s'en alla mais Sanzo est le meilleur pour prendre des photos sans bouger. Elle deviennent parfaites juste parce que c'est lui qui les a prises. Et ce n'est pas la seule fois où il fit ce genre de truc.

Un jour de pluie vraiment forte, Gojyo et moi avions trouvé un tiroir plein de chapeaux dans la chambre d'hôtel où nous étions. On a commencé à les essayer et prendre des photos. Un drôle de chapeau de cow-boy, une casquette de postier, un chapeau de femme, une casquette de baseball… Il y en avait plein. Hakkai s'est mis à sourire et est venu prendre des photos pour nous et quand Gojyo lui enfonça sur le crâne un chapeau en damier de joueur, il s'est mis à les essayer avec nous. On faisait du bruit et on faisait les idiots et on s'amusait énormément. On a été tous surpris lorsque Sanzo est venu nous voir, a pris l'appareil des mains d'Hakkai, nous a fait nous regrouper tout les trois sur un banc et a pris une photo. Sanzo ne voulait pas porter le chapeau féminin bien que Gojyo ait tenté de lui faire porter, mais il a mis la casquette de postier avec une drôle d'inclinaison et m'a laissé prendre une photo de lui. Et il a même souri, juste un tout petit peu. Sanzo souriant un jour pluvieux. Je n'y croyais pas.

Les choses ont juste commencé à changer depuis que j'ai acheté cet appareil. On sourit tous beaucoup plus, et c'est une bonne chose. On s'amuse beaucoup.

Mais j'adorerais voir la tête de Kogaiji quand je lui montrerais la dernière photot que j'ai prise de lui… Il est en train d'éternuer.

Fin

Hahaha, j'adore, ça me fait trop rire. Il y a eu deux ou trois omment où j'ai un peu galérer pour la trad. Par exemple : quand Goku dit que Gojyo montre glorieusement ses fesses à l'objectif (truc de garçon, je vous jure…), en anglais, c'est « Gojyo mooning the camera ». « Mooning » venant de « Moon », la lune. Alors j'ai supposé (Miranda m'avait traduit l'expression, moi je pensais qu'il cachait a moitié l'objectif XD) que ça venait de la même racine que quand on dit « la lune » pour les fesses.

Ect.

J'aimerais bien faire un fan art de ça… En plus, j'adore les photos, autant les prendre que voir les têtes que je fais dessus. Mes préférées sont celles où l'on est pris en instantané, sans qu'on l'ait vu.

Bref. Envoyez des reviews, je les passerais à Miranda, auteur attitré de cette fic !


End file.
